


Bewitched

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Claudia Bane, Crushes, Derek & Raphael are Brothers, Drama, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Magnus & Stiles are Brothers, Multi, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles Bane, Stiles is a lot like Magnus, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vampire Derek, Vampire Isaac, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, flirty stiles, they kept the name of their mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basicaly an Shadowhunter/Teen Wolf Fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> like always this is not beta read.  
> Idk how to explain this. I had the Idea and here is it.  
> Please comment :)  
> Enjoy it :)

_**Chapter 1** _

_****_

 

'' Is it about those warlocks again ? '' Clary pointed out, as she saw Derek gazing at the table across the room.

She put her tray on the table and sat down next to Izzy.

'' Which one by the way?'' Isaac asked curiosity written on his face. '' Magnus Bane or Stiles Bane? Their both very flashy and handsome.''

'' It's the younger of them, Stiles Bane.'' Raphael stated. ''Derek here tries since the beginning of the year to get closer to him but is rejected everytime.''

'' Well, I can understand why he likes him. He is a beautiful, funny, handsome and very powerful warlock. Maybe not as talented as his older brother but still quite impressive.'' Izzy admired, looking into Stiles direction

'' I think he just plays hard to get. After all the Bane brothers like to play games.'' Izzy added

'' Yeah and I know his girlfriend is Lydia Martin who sits next to him. '' Clary claimed, looking very annoyed.

Izzy sighed '' Clary, I know from Lydia personally that it's long over and they just remain close friends or more like brother and sister. '' Izzy explained wearing an smug expression while she looked at Derek. '' And I happen to know that he is bi-sexual and that Derek is just his type.''

That jolted Derek out of his thoughts.

'' Really? Where do you get all these informations from?'' Derek asked. Looking at Izzy curious.

'' From Lydia. She is close to Stiles and I'm close to her, that's it.'' Izzy shrugged

'' He is an _warlock_ and an _Bane_! Doesn't anyone see that these whole situation is ridiculous.'' Clary exclaimed. '' It could never work. **We can't trust him!** ''

'' Yeah and you're an Hunter and I'm a vampire and we're still friends.'' Derek said annoyed.

'' That's different.'' Clary snarled.

'' It's not! '' Alec hissed. '' We can't just say all warlocks are bad. We need to get to know them and then judge.''

'' Alec, you need to stop thinking with your steele. But you're right. We can't just prentend everything is good when we need their help and then after everything is done shun and judge them.'' Jace interjected.

Everyone waited for Clary to retort something but she remainded silent instead, looking down and poking in her lunch around.

'' I don't know but there's more then meets the eyes about Stiles. And I'm going to find it out.'' Derek annouced, smiling fondly.

 

 

The table with Stiles, Magnus, Scott, Simon, Lydia, Jackson, Kira and Allison glanced at them, talked and then everyone stood up going in the direction of the table with Derek, Raphael, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Isaac and Alec. While the others walked by laughing and Stiles winked at Derek.

Lydia stopped in front of them.

'' Izzy, do you want to go shopping with us later ? '' Lydia asked smiling sweetly at her.

'' I would love to but who do you mean by _us_ ?'' 

'' That would be Stiles, Scott, Simon Allison, Magnus and me.'' Lydia replied '' Kira and Jackson can't because they have training today.''

'' Don't have Stiles and Scott training too ? '' Izzy noticed.

Lydia sighed '' Well, yeah but Scott is benched till the games next sunday, because he wolfed-out an broke Danny his nose. So he is free to go.'' Lydia explained   
'' And about Stiles he said and I'm quating, this are his words, not mine. '' she began, exhaling a breath

'' _I'm afraid to get pregnant with all those wolves on the field_.``

Derek, who sipped on his glass water spurted it out. '' What? '' he asked disbeliving what he just heard.

'' Well, I kinda can understand his fear. '' Lydia commented '' With Jackson, Liam and Ethan on the field even if it's Lacrosse it gets really rough sometimes.''

'' Well Stiles looks quite hot when he trains no wonder that the wolves try get a bite.'' Isaac joked, that earned him a death glance from Derek.

'' Don't worry, Stiles is not weak. Besides I'm sure it was just an joke. '' Lydia confirmed amused by their reaction.

'' To tell the truth he doesn't really have to train and wants to buy his costume for the Halloween-party.'' Lydia explained to them.

'' Oh, I totally forgot about it. '' Izzy pointed out rubbing the back of her neck.

Raphael snorted '' How can you possible forget about a party your brother organizes?''

'' She has a thing going one. '' Alec replied looking smugly at her.

'' We've all got our things don't we?'' she retorted rolling her eyes.

Lydia looked a little puzzled at them before she interrupted

'' If one of you want to join us, you can do so. ''

'' I'm sure Derek, Alec and Raphael would love to join us, don't you?'' Izzy winked at them and the three just nodded.

'' Great, then right after school in the mall.'' Lydia confirmed grining.

'' I'm sure Stiles, Simon and Magnus will appereciate it. '' Lydia hummed.

Derek sighed '' I'm sure you talking to much to her. ''

Izzy just shrugged.

 

After school Derek and Raphael sat in their car wanting to drive off when they saw

Stiles and Simon coming out of the building. When they got closer Derek let down his window and called out for them. Stiles and Simon looked at each other and the approached them.

'' Hey Stiles, care for an lift ? '' Derek asked smiling.

Stiles sighed '' I'm sorry but we meet up with friends at the Mall. '' Stiles replied a little playfully.

'' I know Lydia actually invited us too. '' Derek informed him still not losing his cool.

'' That's great '' Stiles pointed out. Making Derek grin smugly. '' We see each other then there.''  
That surprissed Derek and made his grin fall.

'' What? '' Derek exclaimed dumbfounded.

Stiles giggled '' Thanks but we drive with my brother. ''

Derek looked at him puzzled not really sure what just happened.

'' We see us then there, Der '' Stiles waved at him smiling tenderly.

Then Stiles and Simon got into Magnus car and drove off

Derek wore an goofy smile because of the nickname Stiles just gave him.

Raphael then jolted him out of his thoughts.

Raphael coughed '' That went great. '' Raphael said sacrastical.

'' Well, you weren't of any great help either. '' Derek hissed rolling his eyes.

Raphael sighed '' At least I wouldn't have been played like this.'' Raphael snarled.

Derek snorted '' Great, remind me next time of it!'' Derek exlaimed putting his hands in the air.

'' Just drive.'' Raphael pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek huffed and drove to the Mall.

 

 

 


	2. You play hard to get I love the challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween :)  
> I hope you like and enjoy it :)  
> Please comment.

_ **Chapter 2 You play hard to get I love the challenge** _

 

When Derek and Raphael arrived at the mall everyone were already there except for Scott,searching for the right costume. 

Unexpected was only that Clary was siting pouting on a couch in the fancy shop leaving them wondering because they didn't expect her to show up at all but guessed that Izzy probably convinced her.

Izzy was the first one noticing them, quickly abandoning her search, approaching them.

Izzy smirked smugly “ Took you long enough. Your sweethearts are already here. You might finally get your chance if you play your cards right. “ she winked pointing at Stiles and Simon.

They both looked at the direction where Stiles and Simon stood before a big mirror a few costumes hanging on a rack beside them.

Derek and Raphael couldn't help but stare at them like hypnotized, their dead hearts beating.

Derek was like bewitched by the sight of Stiles in his black tight jeans flattering his perfect ass, most likely unbuttoned crimson red silk shirt revealing quite a lot of his marble skin and light muscled chest - _and no he didn't thought about biting in it with his fangs._ His long, slender fingers with black polished nails that carefully traced along the clothes, red oh so kissable lips – _he wanted to taste_. The fluffy, brown hair. Like hypnotized by Stiles cat-like turning golden eyes that were highlighted by his smokey eyes make up and the sound of his laugh that was the cutest and most beautiful sound he ever heard despite for some other sounds he would like Stiles to make.

Raphael on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Simon in his black long sleeve shirt, tight but light worn out dark-blue jeans his cute nerd-glasses, his wild brown hair and cute smile.

They just stood there like lovesick idiots until Izzy waved at Stiles and Simon bringing some action into this since the vampire brothers wouldn't make the first move and whispered “ Good Luck “ to them while she got back to stand she stood before.

When Stiles noticed them he smirked, slowly approaching them, his hips swaying in seductive motion - letting Derek imagine all kind of things “ Nice you made it here. I'm really excited of what you will wear. “ Stiles said with this curl of his lips that let Derek's cold heart melt.

“ I hope you don't go as vampires “ Simon added “ Not that it is bad...just a little boring...not that vampires are boring. “ he stuttered blushing and Raphael swore there was nothing cuter than this sight.

“ I think what Simon means is that it would be interesting to see something different on you. “ Stiles interjected, helping Simon “ But I would like to be surprised too. “

“ I think we can do that “ Derek replied smirking.

“ Great “ Stiles pointed out “ I like surprises “

Derek smirked “ Any idea what you are going to wear ? “

“ Expect for underwear “ Stiles considered “ No “

“ I'm sure you would even look good in that “ Derek pointed out, regretting it immediately not believing how he could be so stupid.

Stiles licked his lips “ Depending on how this day goes you might see that. “ he flirted, making Derek and Simon blush who couldn't believe what his best friend just said.

Derek raised a brow “ And this depends on ? “

Stiles hummed “ How successful my search for a...” he cutted himself off, making Derek curious.

“ Your search for a... “ Derek repeated his eyes lit up with hope.

Stiles leaned a little closer “ Costume is “ he finished.

Derek frowned, Raphael facepalmed and Simon giggled.

Stiles grinned “ Or how handsome the company “ he added.

Derek needed a few moments until he catched what Stiles said.

Derek's smile came back “ I'm sure it is worth giving it a shot to find out. “

Stiles was a little taken aback but didn't showed it “ We will see. “ he winked

They both had a moment until it was sadly interrupted by a panting and completely done Scott, who greeted them and then dragged Stiles with Simon in tow to some cabins, leaving Raphael and Derek there dumbfolded.

“ What was that just now ? “ Derek exclaimed

“ An example for very bad timing. “ Raphael stated mockingly

Derek gritted his teeth, at the destroyed moment, his fangs flashing

Raphael rolled his eyes “ Okay Casanova we look for some costumes “ he said to his brother dragging him away in fear he might tear Scott apart. Vampires and Werewolves already don't get really along and with Scott's action it might end in catastrophe even though he was quite angry himself since he not even got his chance with Simon.

 

After Scott calmed down a little he exclaimed upset “ I swear this coach is a complete asshole. “

Stiles shrugged “ Nothing new to me “

“ That's what I preach since years. “ Simon added “ Why have you been held up anyway ? “

Scott held up a finger “ Well, you remember I was benched because of the accident “ he began.

“ Yeah “ Stiles and Simon chorused.

Scott huffed “ He needed to talk to me not because of the accident but he asked me if I was sexually pant up. He said he couldn't afford to lose me in the team because of my sexual unsolved problems. “

Simon frowned “ That's sexual harassment. “

Stiles giggled “ That's stupid. “

Scott shook his head “ The best part was when he told me that Danny was gay and I could have him if it was for the team “ he outraged siting down on a stool in the cabin running his hands over his face.

Stiles exhaled a breath “ Yeah, I had that too. “

That made both look at Stiles “ When ! “ they shouted in chorus.

“ Last week but that doesn't matter. I'm not interested in Danny. “

“ Yeah, but in a certain vampire “ Simon teased.

Stiles grinned “ Maybe. “

 

_ **Meanwhile** _

 

“ Why had Scott to interfere ! “ Izzy groaned, leaning against the wall her arms folded “ You two had a moment “

Derek sighed while looking through a few costumes “ Yeah, remind me to return the favor later. “

“ Just no deaths “ Alec interjected.

“ I will try “ Derek joked – with a little truth in it.

“ You certainly have to kill him if you can't ask Stiles out for the Halloeween-party. “ Izzy insisted

Alec sighed “ His chances won't increase if he kills his best friend. “ he stated “ And I don't want to have corpse on my party. I put all my heart into it and it's going to be amazing. “

“ That I don't doubt “ Magnus pointed out showing suddenly up from nowhere with a drink in his hand.

Alec smiled “ You come to the party ? “ he asked nervously.

Magnus hummed “ If you invite me “ he flirted.

“ What ? “ Alec exclaimed bewildered.

Magnus took a sip from his drink raising a brow.

After an embarrassing amount of time Alec finally catched what Magnus was playing at.

The Shadowhunter shook his head “ Yeah, sure. “ he rasped “ Do..you want..to come to the Halloeween-party...with me ? “ Alec stuttered slightly blushing.

Magnus smirked smugly “ I would love nothing more “ he leaned closer.

Alec's eyes lit up “ Great “ he stated extremely happy.

“ Pretty boy, my brother needs some clothes in the cabin “ Magnus pointed his drink at Derek not breaking eye contact with Alec.

Derek looked confused “ Which clothes ? “ Derek asked.

“ This clothes “ Lydia throwed a bunch of different clothes in his arms “ I'm sure he will appreciate it when you would bring them. He is in one of those cabins. “ she added pointing in the direction.

Derek nodded and walked to Stiles.

 

Stiles stood in the cabin before a mirror considering.

“ Maybe I should go as Red Riding Hood “ Stiles pointed out, while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Scott who sat behind him on the stool just disbelieving looked at Stiles while Simon grinned and slightly blushed

Stiles turned to Scott licking his lips “ Scott do you want to be the Big Bad Wolf to my Red Riding Hood ? “ he teased.

Scott frowned “ You know you actually had to wear a dress and heels. “ he sighed.

Stiles made an indifferent face “ I actually don't care “ he shrugged.

Scott eyes widened “ Seriously ? You can't wear a dress ! “ he exclaimed.

“ Why not I have killer legs and obvious the hips for it “ Stiles stated, gesturing to his hips and legs.

Scott shook his head “ Even if this is right. Do you really want to wear a dress ? Your outfits already flashy enough. “

Stiles grinned “ You just don't want to dress up as wolf. “

“ That's so totally not the case ! “ Scott outraged

Stiles sighed “ You know you don't even have to buy a costume. You just have to turn. “ he explained.

Scott groaned defeated “ I'm already 24/7 a werewolf. What makes you think I want to be one at Halloween ? “

Stiles shrugged “ Don't know... maybe because you can howl on the dance floor ? “

Scott facepalmed “ Why are we friends again ? “ he asked.

“ Because you drove with your bike into our mail box “ Stiles said “ And I'm the only one who can heal

your wounds without you having to try to talk yourself out of it with cheap excuses or secretly trying to patch yourself up. “

“ Right. I think we think about something else. “ Scott suggested

Stiles raised his eyebrows “ Why ? “

“ Because if you're being raped because you wear a dress and I'm sure that will happen. I don't have anyone to heal me anymore. “

Stiles considered something than finally said “ I don't believe anyone would be able to rape me but without a wolf to the outfit it's boring. “

“ You know that we have like five werewolves at our school and sadly not all of them have self control. I seriously don't want you to get hurt. “ Scott expressed his concern.

“ Scott I'm a warlock a very powerful to it and my brother will be there an even more powerful warlock who won't let anything happen to me. By the way this other werewolves are our friends well most of them. “ Stiles explained “ And you won't let anything happen to me too. “ he added

“ Nor Derek “ Simon interjected smiling “ You just don't want to scare Allison away. “

Scott blushed “ What ? No. I'm just concerned about my best friend. “ he tried to talk himself out of it.

Simon grinned “ Sure keep lying to yourself. You ' he pointed at Stiles ' want to play with Derek with the costume. “ he pointed out “ And you ' he turned to Scott ' just don't want to go with Stiles there because you don't want Allison to get the wrong idea. “

Stiles planted his hands on his hips “ Guilty “ he stated “ But I'm actually really curious how this would look on me. “

Scott grimaced “ Dude do you want to become a drag queen now ? Not that I have a problem with drag queens. “

Stiles sighed “ It's called bi-sexually “ he stated “ And I'm open-minded like my brother. “

Stiles then materialized a short Red Riding Hood dress with black heels and a crimson red cape.

Scott and Simon stood mouths agape there starring at Stiles.

“ You look beautiful “ Simon got out, still starring.

“ Yeah, now I'm really concerned “ Scott added.

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror looking himself up and down.

This was when the cabin door opened.

“ I have a few clothes for you from your brother “ Derek cutted himself off, starring at Stiles.

All three frowned turning to Derek shock evident on their faces.

Derek eventually snapped out of it “ Did I disturbed you by something ? “ he asked and tried really not stare at Stiles in this short red dress how the crimson red flattered Stiles marble skin and the heels especially showed off Stiles long slender legs and hips but he needed to stop thinking about this or he would get into blood lust.

Stiles shook his head composing himself “ No,no you don't disturb at all. What was that about clothes ? “ he tried to play it cool.

“ Huh ? “ Derek got out to distracted by Stiles and he was sure his fangs were itching and his eyes red by now “ Oh, right the clothes “ he looked at them “ Here “ he gave them to Stiles their hands touching each other for a short moment it was like the world stopped and they looked each other deep into their eyes until Derek needed to look away or he would bite Stiles and nearly fleed out of the cabine.

Stiles looked bewildered after him “ You were right Scott “

“ Huh ? “ Scott looked confused

“ It works too good “ Stiles sighed.

 

Simon stood before a mirror in the black suit Stiles had seeked out for him when he asked Stiles what he should represent with a suit he replied Frankenstein, a Vampire, Jack the Ripper, a modern Ripper, the Joker or a tax official they would be scarier than everything else.

Simon looked at himself from every angle but couldn't really feel comfortable with the suit and even thinking he would look ridiculous in such fancy clothes.

“ You look good, Carino “ Raphael announced appearing behind Simon.

Simon startled “ Raphael you scared the crap out of me. “ he exclaimed, holding his chest, turning to Raphael.

“ Sorry “ Raphael muttered

After he calmed down he seemed to have noticed something.

“ How did you call me ?

“ Carino does it bother you ?

“ It's okay...I'm just not used to it. “ Simon stammered embarrassed, looking away.

“ Is that what you going to wear ? “ Raphael pointed at the suit.

“ Maybe ? Doesn't look good on me, huh ? “ Simon stated insecure still not looking at the vampire.

Raphael hummed “ It's unusally to see you in a suit. “ he remarked

“ Yeah I think I should look for something differently “

“ I didn't said it doesn't suit you. “ Raphael explained “ Actually I think you look perfect in it “

Simon looked up “ Really...I'm not sure.“ he stuttered “ I mean yeah Stiles or Magnus or even Scott would probably look perfect in it but me..I'm just...”

Raphael raised a brow “ You're just what ? “

“ So...normal. Just a...nerd. “ Simon finished a hint of hurt in his eyes

“ Carino you look great if in a suit or with your normal clothes. “ Raphael assured him

“ I'm not Stiles. I'm not so flashy and beautiful. “

Raphael smiled fondly “ You don't have to be. You can easily keep up with him and in my eyes you even surpassed him. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful because you are really beautiful. “ he told him honestly.

Simon blushed “ I don't know “

“ Believe me Carino, you are. “

Simon sighed “ I guess I could give it a try. “ he said looking back at the mirror but seeing himself differently now not with his eyes but with Raphael's

Raphael leaned closer to Simon maybe a little too close “ I told you it's perfect on you. “ he whispered.

“ Thank you Raphael “ Simon smiled at him blushing even more.

“ Sure, Simon. Every time “ Raphael stated smiling his eyes gentle and filled with affection

 

Derek took off his shirt in a cabin trying on the clothes Izzy gave him to try on. When he saw Stiles standing behind him he took one of the shirts back in his hand wanting to put it on.

“ Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me “ Stiles pointed out but Derek put the shirt on anyway “ Fine but I like what I saw “ Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek snorted facing Stiles “ Are you checking me out ? “

“ Maybe ? “ Stiles shrugged.

Derek couldn't help but smile and getting his hopes up. This hot n cold flirting would really kill him if he wasn't already dead.

Derek rasped “ Have you found something ? “

“ Yeah, I guess. I'm afraid you'll miss now seeing me in underwear “ Stiles stated smugly

Derek sighed dramatically “ It's a shame but maybe the costume makes up for it “

“ It will believe me. “ Stiles assured his bright smile brighter as the sun.

Derek leaned closer “ Can I get to know what it is ? “ he asked seductively

Stiles clicked his tongue “ No “

Derek frowned “ Why ? “

“ It's a secret. If you want to know what it is you have to wait for the party. “ Stiles winked

“ I guess it's worth it “ Derek stated

Stiles leaned closer now “ You decide “ he whispered his breath gazing Derek.

“ I'm sure it's worth the wait. “ Derek winked

“ Depends on what you wait for “ Stiles flirted and Derek knew that this was the perfect moment.

“ Stiles do you want to go to the party with me “

Stiles eyes widened “ I would love to but I already promised Jackson. “ he apologized “ He asked me last week and I.. “

Derek's heart broke.

“ You can't let him down “ Derek continued for him, disappointment in his eyes “ I understand “

“ Well we're teammates and friends...so yeah” Stiles evaded.

Derek looked down “ Maybe next time “ he muttered

“ Derek “

“ Yeah “ his eyes lit up

“ We can still have fun there. “ Stiles suggested

Derek wore a tiny smile on his lips “ I would love to. “

 

Afterwards when they parted Izzy asked “ So no one asked for the Halloween-party ? “

Derek was completely done “ I did but he has already a date “

Raphael groaned “ I actually totally forgot about it “

Izzy snorted “ So Alec here is the only one with a date “

“ It's not a date “ Alec exclaimed.

“ Sure lie to yourself. You can be glad that Allison, Lydia and me have already a plan to fix it. “ she stated grinning smugly

All three let their head hang “ God forbid “ they groaned

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> This chapter was actually a lot longer so I put a lot of things in the next chapter...  
> The next chapter will follow sooner since I have finished it earlier.  
> Look forward to it ;)  
> Thanks to all of you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter becomes a little romantic and more of those who were neglected this chapter  
> Their will be Malec, Sterek and Saphael in the next Chapter  
> Look forward to it  
> Thank you :)


End file.
